Through Torrents Of Time
by StormTorrent
Summary: A teenage girl named Storm Torrent struggles through her years, living in the place they call Midgar. Life and love takes its toll on her, through a vast series of events which path will she take? Original Character story.
1. Chapter One: It Begins

**[ Through Torrents of Time ]**

_Storm Torrent's Life_

_By: (Penname) StormTorrent_

* * *

**Foreword:**

The long awaited revision is taking place. Here's the first installment.

After playing FFVII: Crisis Core, I decided I needed to revise Storm's past a little more thoroughly to fit in with that timeline and the circumstances whereabouts. Also, my writing was absolutely atrocious, so I'm happy to tear it apart and glue it back together. So...a little about Storm.

She began as Storm McCloud, as I made her up when I was only six sitting on my daddy's lap watching him play FFVII when it was first released. Over the years, however, she's changed quite a lot; gone through a name change, costume change, personality change—and now Storm Torrent has become the model for most of my original characters. She's obviously the oldest of my original characters, and has become so independent and over the years has evolved so much. Her story and past continues to deepen and grow and I have put a lot of myself into her. I hope that in some way Storm can be my little contribution to everyone and to the Final Fantasy community. I hope she doesn't screw up anything important either. I hope you can get just as involved in her story as I am. And with no further ado—here's Through Torrents of Time.

Also, thank you Bre for how much you've helped me develop Storm's character. I wouldn't be the same without you, and Storm would not be the multi-dimensional character she is without your help! You're amazing, thanks so much for your friendship.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****It Begins**

"Twai, Twai!!" A young girl's voice rang out through the old abandoned Midgar Playground down in the slums near the lousy Orphanage.

"Storm, get back here!!"

Giggling she refused and continued to evade her fourteen year old brother's snatching hands. It had always been like this ever since her mother and father died; homeless but happy; an orphaned family of siblings, one girl and five boys living in uncaring bliss.

Here, I am not saying the death of her parents did not devastate the young four year old girl, Storm Torrent. The death of her parents was brutal, horrible, her mother and father shot down by Shinra Guard by order of the President. The girl was left with no mark, only the knowing that she was important, special, the vibrant eerie glow of mako in her eyes…alas how was she to know? She was far too young. And she had no possessions of her own. Only the clothes on her back and the friendship with her brothers.

"Gotcha!!"

Laughing as her brother tickled her she kicked and screamed, arms flailing about. Eventually both brother and sister collapsed on the ground, chests heaving. Storm had never been happier, really. She loved her brothers Twai especially. Twai and Storm were practically inseparable. It all came crashing down when an unusual sound was heard…a click, a strange crunching click, unknown to the four year olds ears but not to Twailaron's. He sat up with a start.

"Freeze, and do not move."

Shinra guards were all around them and Storm found herself in tears, Twai's arms protectively around her. It took no explaining nor convincing for Twai, he knew what they were here for and under no circumstances would he let them do as they initially charged. Storm sat frightened in her brother's arms, completely oblivious…

"I'll do it…" Twai breathed, looking up the barrel of the gun shoved at his head.

A moment later Storm found Twai's arms no longer around her or the guns trained on the two of them. Twai stood, looking down at the fearful girl, "Run fast and find Eveo…I love you little sis..."

She got up and ran. It was the last time she would see her brother Twai…

--

It was six years later, Storm was only ten years old. Still, the memories of Shinra dragging her brother away tore in her thoughts daily. Nothing made sense about it, she was far too young to understand. But the words 'I love you little sis' rang in her head, haunting her continuously. She could still see the torture in his face. What horrible things awaited him? She sat cross-legged on the cold street pondering these things, running her tiny grimy finger through the dirt in the street. The shape of a star…

"Storm!"

Her head jerked up from where she was sitting tracing her figures in the filthy dusty street. Her eyes met a familiar form—eyes, nose, mouth, nose, all identical to her own; it was Desrito, her twin brother. Desrito halted, and heaved a moment. He had been running a long way it seemed. "Storm," he wheezed, "Eveo and Chrome are talking about dad."

This made Storm leap to her feet. Together the twins raced through the cobble stone streets, feet padding along, rushing to where the eldest brothers were talking about the most confidential family issues. It was dark that night, a flickering street lamp hanging over Evening and Chrome's heads was the only light to be found. They sat on two rocks, adjacent each other; their discussion place. With Twai gone, Evening, being the second oldest of the brothers, was the one with all the family secrets. Perhaps now things might be clearer? Shrinking behind a pillar of stone on looking the brother's discussion place Storm and Desrito fell hushed trying to listen.

"…I know dad worked for Shinra, Eveo, but what difference does that make?" Chrome asked in an exasperated tone, "Tons of people work for Shinra. Is Shinra really all that bad?"

Evening sighed, running a hand through his shaggy light brown hair. His locks only flopped back down over his navy eyes as he shook his head. Pausing a moment to collect himself Evening chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Chrome, it's Storm. She's the key."

"The key to what?" Chrome asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The key to everything." Evening responded solemnly. "Twai told me everything…he looked into dad old files before he burned them. You know he burned them right?"

"He did!?" Chrome sounded shocked, "Why!?"

"So Shinra couldn't get to them, of course." Evening replied, "Apparently dad had been unknowingly participating in one of Hojo's damned heinous experiments. One of dad's final wishes were for those files to be destroyed. He trusted to truth to Twai, but he never wanted anything to go forward."

Chrome nodded slowly, "I see…"

"But you see," Evening continued, "When Shinra found out that Twai destroyed all the data…they went to the source. They took the next best thing."

"Twai himself." Chrome finished bitterly.

Evening clenched his fists over his knees and closed his eyes. "Yes…"

There was a long pause. Storm could see her breaths coming out in white puffs before her and Desrito's hands were warm and tight on her small shoulders. She trembled, "Des…" she mumbled, "I'm scared."

"Shhhh." He soothed, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Chrome, do you know what Shinra did to Storm?" Evening asked, finally lifting his head.

"No, I don't." Chrome acknowledged, "That's what you were about to tell me _right_?"

With a reluctant sigh Eveo continued, "Well…when Storm was only a baby, they injected her with massive amounts of Mako."

"Mako!?" Chrome sounded stunned, "I thought you said something before about those weird Jenov-"

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Evening cut him off, "Those were the specimens that dad's initial study was on. He was working with Dr. Hollander—you remember him?"

Chrome nodded after thinking for a moment, "Yes, I remember Dr. Hollander, and Professor Hojo having dinner with us quite a lot."

"Well, Hollander took over the Jenova Cell study," Evening continued, "that branched off to other experiments I think. Not really sure what happened…but I remember hearing dad say that it was corrupted piece of work, unethical practice, and he was happy to be rid of it."

Chrome nodded again, "Yes, I remember that too."

"Well, Hojo wasn't really rid of it—they intended to inject Storm with the cells."

Chrome's eyes widened. Evening went on, "They injected mom with it. Shot her up with Mako and the Cells…apparently they were seeing results, but it was making her really sick. They thought that perhaps a younger body would more easily adapt to it. Since mom always brought Storm to work with her, she was the easiest to get to."

"Didn't dad know what was going on?" Chrome interrupted, "This is horrible…"

"Dad caught on when mom was getting sick. He saw mom drinking mako one day…" Evening swallowed, making a face, like the worlds left a horrible taste in his mouth, "She was _drinking_ it, Chrome, like an addict—"

"Stop it." Chrome cut him off, holding up a hand, "I don't even wanna think about it. I don't wanna know…just stop…"

A pained silence passed between them and Chrome digested the information more thoroughly.

"Poor Storm…" Chrome breathed after the long pause, "She's our only sister…we have to protect her. We can't let Shinra get to her. We can't let them finish whatever abomination they started."

Evening nodded in firm agreement, "I don't know what it was, but Shinra wanted her for something and something big. Either her or the information that is. If Twai gave it to them, I don't know what'll happen…" Eveo dropped his head into his hands.

Storm was stone. Completely still, stunned. Shinra…Jenova…Mako…her mind whirled with the information, she was positively dizzy. Her mother….her father…Hojo…Hollander…she shut her eyes, trying to shut it all out. But she couldn't contain it. The tears came. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop, stop, stop!!" Storm ran out from behind the stone pillar and threw herself into Evening's arms. Chrome's face twisted, shooting Evening a knowing look; Storm had heard the entire thing. Wrapping his arms right around Storm Evening began to rock her back and forth. Storm cried, bawling, soaking her brother's shirt with tears. The two brothers sat there, silent, solemn while their only sister sobbed. Des looked on in equally solemn silence. Then Evening broke the silence, lips parting he began to sing softly into Storm's ear. Evening's voice was mellifluous, light but masculine and always evenly tuned. He hummed out a familiar tune:

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star…"

Storm's favorite lullaby, both brothers knew it was. As he sang, Storm's crying subsided into a fitful rest, snuggled into Evening's strong comforting arms,

"How I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…Twinkle, Twinkle little…" He couldn't finish. Chrome threw his gaze upward when he heard Evening's voice fall short. His face was red, so close to tears, and then they came. They flowed over his bottom eye lid, and he crying silently into Storm's long dark brown hair.

"…Star, how I wonder what you are." It was Storm who finished, reaching up and brushing away her big brother's tears then giving him a tight squeeze around his middle.

Little Star, it was official; Storm would find her little star and reach it no matter how tortured to the core she was. She knew Chrome, and Evening, and Des would help her, she knew they wouldn't let her down…she was not alone.

--

The Midgar sky was blacker than ever as it hung over the trash heap Storm called home. How she loathed it…and she felt bitterly alone. When Storm turned fifteen, Evening left town, looking for a job to support their starving family. It had been a full year with no word and no return. They no longer had money for food, let alone clothing. Storm had a single outfit, one she had long since grown out of but needed it badly. The sleeves were far too short, and the pants were high-water, so she's simply did her own alterations in tearing the arms off of her shirt from the shoulder down and the legs of her pants from the knee down. She looked like the street girl she was. She needed a job too. Badly. Immediately.

Her other brothers, Chrome and Marq, also went out of town looking for a job and a new place for them to stay. Midgar wasn't safe any of them anymore, what with the possibility of Shinra looking for Storm and the other brothers. However, Storm insisted on staying in Midgar. It was all she knew, the thought of leaving everything behind was far too much for her. She promised to steer clear of Shinra and keep to herself. So—the brother's entrusted her to her twin's care. Yes, they'd left her with the minute-thirty-two-seconds-older-than-she, annoyingly egotistical twin brother Desrito…what a pain in the butt.

Storm kicked at a rock and thrust her hands into the pockets of her pants. Her left hand tore through the pocket. With no money for needle or thread she cursed and kicked at another rock wondering how long these clothes would last before she had to walk around naked. Not a favorable thought.

Des wanted her to meet him at the Shinra Building. Yes, it was exactly what her brother's didn't want them to do, but that was the thrill of it. This was the only delight in the twin's lives; watching the soldiers train outside in the deep of the night. Even on a crummy night like this Storm loved it. No one ever saw them; it was completely safe watching there from their little hiding place; the one place where they could stay out of sight of the soldiers. That was a small notch in the wall, just around the corner from the outside training square. Storm and Des could fit there perfectly and from what they knew, no one but they knew about the small notch. Storm thought about the training soldiers often; the fluid way they swung their massive blades, their glowing eyes waiting on the instructors every command. That instructor was Sephiroth…Des' idol.

Des loved it, yes, but Storm adored it. She knew every type of sword each soldier swung, the name of every move, and how to do it. Her fingers longed to touch the smooth cold metal of the blades. Her ever mechanical mind ticked day and night with ideas. So many moves could be perfected if the swords were altered in such ways. Storm was obsessed with it. She knew every soldier's name, their best move, the type of sword they used and how they could perfect it…if only she could tell them!!

She began to pick up her pace remembering it. Jogging now, she followed the familiar path to Shinra Inc. The night before the President's son came out to watch. His name was Rufus, he was seventeen years old just a year older than herself. From the moment she first saw him, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His voice was commanding a strong for such a young age. His stature, the way he carried himself, tall and confident—it thrilled her, left her strangely breathless. She smiled, remember how she'd listened intently as he drilled questions into Sephiroth and the squads he was training. All the while he did she murmured the answers softly to herself. She wished that night she could answer them to his face, but dreams like that never come true, Storm had come to that realization. He was the president's son. She was a penniless nothing. Besides, he was connected to Shinra…it was absolutely out of the question. And yet, she still admired him from afar.

Storm's feet padded to a halt. She'd come to the notch in the wall just as the squadrons were emerging single file from the door. The angry eyes of her brother were on her in an instant.

"Where've ya been!?" Des growled, grabbing her arm and yanking her into the notch.

"Around…" Storm responded shortly, scanning the flat for Rufus. He was no where in sight to her slight disappointment. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, her heart sank. But it was then that her eyes caught sight of a new Soldier. It made for a good distraction, someone else to study and learn about, "Des, that blondie over there…" She paused studying him. She looked him up and down observing. He towered well over some of the other soldiers, but obviously fresh with the sword given his lanky arms and obviously swollen calloused hands, "Tall…scrawny…" she snickered.

But then she caught sight of his eyes, glowing with mako enhancement like her own, a clear, honest, crystal blue. She was sure for a moment if they looked her way she knew she'd be reduced to a puddle. They were such soft eyes, telling and pure, "Blue eyes…Who is he?"

"Who Travis?" Des responded distractedly.

"No, no, the other blonde!" Storm hissed, "You never listen. You see?" she pointed, "That one there, the one with the really spiky hair and the loose ponytail." She added, noticing the short stub of a pony tail sticking out of the back of his head.

"Oh." Des regarded him for a moment before shaking his head, "No idea…he must be new."

Storm nodded and gave up her momentary obsession. She'd learn about him soon enough as they began to train. Sephiroth stood at the front of the lines. He called the Soldiers to attention with a rising of his hand. Storm smiled eagerly, ready for him to give the customary commands. Sephiroth made another motion, this one unfamiliar. The Soldiers turned toward the notch in the wall, all facing them. Storm knew they couldn't see them.

"Ohh Des, this must be a new drill!" Storm muttered, her voice buzzing with excitement. Des nodded eagerly.

Sephiroth snapped his arm in their direction again once again. Then all the Soldiers began to march toward them. They were caught! Shock and adrenaline jolted Storm's system—they knew it might happen one day. Des and Storm scattered. Des fled, but Storm ran forward toward the Soldiers.

"Storm!!" Des yelled, panic riddling his call, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Deaf to his shouting, Storm surged forward. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as adrenaline was building. She'd waited too long for this. Far too long. First, a brown haired soldier rushed at her, bringing down his buster sword to connect with her arm, but Storm was expecting it.

"Good down slash, Michael, but you really need to work on other things." She commented with a smirk, sliding to the side to avoid it. Another sword swung her way, a side slash.

"Nice try, Travis, but if you want that to actually hit some one try sloping it a little." She continued, leaping to avoid it eaily. A laugh escaped her; this was a delight, a game, all too much fun! The Soldiers became enraged as this stranger girl called them by name and corrected them, who did she think she was!? Another sword came her way, slashing at her ankles. She jumped it and jerked back to avoid a jab from another blade

"Jonas and Keith was it?" She stifled a laugh as her feet hit the ground and she stuck her hands on her hips, a haughty smile plastered on her face, "Really, your jujitsu is so much better…stick to hand to hand guys--"

WHACK!!!

For a moment she didn't realize she was struck, but sure enough she was. Dazed, bleeding, she fell to she ground looking up blearily at her attacker…

The new blonde soldier…

She wasn't sure where she was bleeding, where she'd been hit, but she'd been hit hard and she was in such a trance the pain hadn't kicked in yet. Oh there. It came. She screamed a blood curdling scream until her voice died out. Her eyes zoomed down to her side where she found a gaping wound. Curling herself into the tightest ball possible, she cupped her hand over the gash, trying to block out the blinding pain. It didn't stop the flow of the deep red liquid surging from her side. Her attacker, the blonde soldier, looked on terrified and glanced around for help from the other soldiers.

"What do we do now!?"

"I don't know!! He just said to get em!"

"I know, but wh--"

Another cry filled the air, but it wasn't a cry of just pain, it was much more. All eyes turned Sephiroth's way. He stood sword splashed with the crimson paint of blood…Des' blood. Des' lifeless body lay on the ground, a puddle of blood growing fast, it was gushing from his chest. The new blonde soldier looked like he was going to vomit. It was sickening. The stench of Torrent blood filled the night air and no one spoke in shock.

The last thing Storm remembered was Sephiroth's head hovering over hers, an extended hand, and then…her eyes closed and the night became all the darker.

* * *

**!PREVIEW!**

**Chapter Two: Things Begin To Turn**

Things aren't looking too great for our heroine, Storm Torrent. But things really do begin to turn when someone finds her and takes her in. Perhaps there is a place she can call her own? This is where Storm's life truly begins.


	2. Chapter Two: Things Begin To Turn

**--Through Torrents of Time--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Wow, thank you so much for the reveiws FinalFantasyAllStar and DivineAngel! I hope I meet your guys' expectations for chapter two! I almostdidn't repost it of lack of reveiws. sweatdrop So, thanks a bunch! I really appreciate your feed back. Anyhow, onto Chapter Two! Keep reading! Keep reveiwing!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Things Begin to Turn**

A long while later Storm awoke in a dark room, some strange liquid being poured down her throat. Gasping desperately for air she coughed spraying glowing green liquid all over the room and all over her, followed by convulsive coughing, coughing up blood. Soon she stopped. She looked at the person standing next to her, it was Sephiroth. When she tried to speak she couldn't and gave up. She felt like she had been lit on fire, either that or been to hell and back. She discovered her shirt had been pulled and tied up so her belly was exposed. Blood stained wraps encircled her middle.

"Hold still…" It was Sephiroth's voice. She looked at him oddly…something smelled like it was…burning…

Literally, a stabbing pain entered her right wrist. Sephiroth held a white hot knife in his hand, he had stabbed it into her wrist, puncturing her major vein. Storm screeched and found she couldn't move at all when she tried to jerk away. Smoke rose from her burning flesh…nothing bled. Again he stabbed, and again…and a fourth time. Twice more the stabbing pain ensued as he carved away at her wrist. When he was finished tears were streaming down Storm's red face and she was trembling, shaking so much she could hardly remain sitting up. She jerked her arm away from Sephiroth when he was done holding it to a small light he had turned on to see what he'd done to her.

#09 was imbued in her charred red skin.

Looking at her wrist made her stomach lurch. She threw up and then passed out from pain…

---

Unknown to Storm she was injected with high amounts of liquid Mako. So much the area along the bridge of her nose turned red making her appear as if she was drunk. Her consciousness was traceless, she was completely out. After injecting these high amounts of Mako Sephiroth threw the half lifeless girl into the streets of Midgar, drunken looking, and still bleeding. She was alone and now a slave…

---

Her senses began to return to her…smell, the pungent scent of Mako still around her but there was another, a fresh scent, like a new house or a new car…Taste; the sweet icy flavor of fresh water being tipped into her mouth…Sound, the sound of clothes rustling and an occasional sigh but nothing else met the ears of 13 year old Storm…Touch, there was the comforting feeling of a warm…something…tangent her high chest, just below her neck. A cold sensation met her flaming hot forehead and then last came sight…

Her blurry vision focused to see a man hovering over her. At first, realization didn't hit her…

Soft aqua eyes stared down into her Mako fused navy blue ones. Stray red-blonde strands of hair hung down in his eyes. Storm discovered the warm feeling on her chest had been his hand, for as he went to push the bangs behind his ears (only to have them fall back in his face again) that warm feeling left. Storm blinked at the stranger for a moment but then she realized that he was no stranger…

"V-vice P-p-president--"

"Rufus." He cut her off, "That's Rufus to you."

Storm couldn't breathe. Aside from the fact that she could barely breathe before thanks to the gash in her side the new blonde soldier had given her. So many questions she could ask him! But none met her lips. It was like the action to speak was impossible to achieve. Giving up, she concentrated on trying to breathe…

"Now…the question that's been bothering me for days. What is your name?"

"S-Storm Torrent." She managed to choke out. Bothering him for days?

"Storm Torrent…very fitting." He smiled, "You've been out for 5 days straight…we thought you were dead."

"W-we?" Storm coughed.

"Shinra. And of course all the Soldiers…" Rufus laughed, "Can you sit up?"

Storm did as she was told. Slowly she sat up and glanced around the room. She was shocked at the sight se saw, so shocked she could barely get out her next sentence, "T-this is the…"

"It's my office."

Storm just gawked. She must be dreaming…_she_ was sitting in Vice President Rufus' office! The same Vice President she couldn't take her eyes off two—no wait 7 days ago. Another question exploded in her head, had he seen her before?

She couldn't say it…

"Wh-what happened to me…?" She asked finally, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"I found you on the streets 5 days ago. You were drenched, it was raining. You looked like you were drunk but--"

"Why did you take me back here?"

Rufus was struck speechless. In truth, he really didn't know why. Why had he reached out? Was he going insane? He answered with a shake of his head, hoping she'd understand.

"You don't know why…"

Rufus nodded and then Storm laughed, "And here I was thinking the Vice President was a stuck up tight wad."

Those words hurt, because they were true. He was acting out of his personality and it felt weird. A split decision to change the subject was a saving grace, "Um…were you perchance the street girl who watched the soldiers from the notch in the wall?"

Storm gaped at him. He knew about the notch in the wall? That was she and Des' special hiding place, their only refuge and he must have blown their cover…he must have! Rufus didn't know but he wasn't exactly scoring points…

"You knew? You knew about that place? We were attacked…" The memories poured back into her mind, recalling every movement and every blade except for the one that hit her. She remembered the stinging pain in her side and looking up at the blonde haired soldier, staring into those shocking blue eyes as he looked down at her, confused at what he'd just done. And then…her brother's scream, "Des!" she said with a gasp, "Des! What happened to him?"

Rufus looked down, "The boy…was killed."

A deathly silence struck the room as Storm sat there, stunned, "So…Des is dead…I'm…all alone…" Then she began to cry. Rufus put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

It was this that saved his reputation, in her mind. She needed some one and Rufus' small gesture of comfort was all she needed to know, someone was backing her.

"Storm…" Rufus started, once she'd finished crying and was calming down, "There is an opening…for the Mechanic job if you would like to I can--"

"Mechanic?" Storm couldn't believe her ears, "Mechanic? You're serious?"

Rufus nodded, confused.

"It's always been my dream! There are so many things I could perfect! And…And I get paid?"

Rufus nodded again, smiling though, seeing she was happy.

"I don't believe it…" Storm marveled.

"As I was saying…I think I could get you in for a job interview and maybe you could meet some of the staff."

She hugged him. She hugged him! Storm flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Rufus blinked with surprise also turning absolutely crimson.

"I love you!" She blurted out, making Rufus turn redder. Storm let the fly away comments pass her by, she was too focused on this…she was reaching her star.

---

"This is the cafeteria."

Storm was wide eyed at the starched clean cafeteria. This would be where she ate every day if she got the job. Rufus had been showing Storm around for a while. Shinra was an impressive place…everything she saw was like candy to her eyes.

The room was white, with tile floor. There was a count of 15 long tables

Suddenly Soldiers flocked over to the door Rufus and Storm came in all trying to get a look at Storm.

"Uh…hi?" Storm said hesitantly, waving her hand as a greeting.

Murmurs of 'who's she' of clueless Soldiers pulsed through the crowd of young men. Some sighed sighs of relief, those who had visited her while she was knocked out. It was strange…Rufus leaned over and explained, "There aren't many women on campus…"

"Ohhh…" Storm confirmed. She looked at all the stranger faces noticing some now and then from watching the training sessions. There was Travis…and Keith and…wait…standing in the back, looking down at the ground and not at her, was the blonde soldier, the one she hadn't recognized, the one that had hit her. A little bit of fury built up inside of her. Her side still hurt after all! And so, she pushed through the crowd and walked right up to this blonde soldier…

When she was only a few inches away from him she found she had to look up. The young man was a whole head taller than her. His crystal blue eyes widened as they made contact with hers.

"So, you're the guy?"

The blonde soldier's insides wrenched with guilt, remembering the incident…

---

_"Strife, I think you got her…"_

_Slaps on the back and, phrases like 'good aim' or, 'nice one' whipped like a whirlwind around him. But he couldn't even think, he'd REALLY hit someone, and hurt them badly…_

_It felt so cold, so heartless seeing the girl's gaping side; the wound caused by his own blade. This perfect stranger was bleeding and dying before him, by his hand, someone she didn't even know. And now Soldier Strife stared down at the kill, lying in a pool of her own blood, hair soaking in the sea of crimson, eye lids shut tight but twitching with pain. Agonizing raspy breaths escaping her mouth and he found his own throat squeezing, constricting his own breaths…_

_"What have I done…?" _

_His stomach flipped as he studied her closer. She couldn't have been much younger than him. The image of her navy blue eyes was burned into his mind, that split second when perchance their vision locked and he peered into her life. He saw the hurt; he saw the nick he'd inflicted on her. A nick that would turn to a gash, a gash never healing, something she'd never forget… _

_He couldn't stop staring, the girl just laid there, and even after the soldiers had dispersed and left, he continued to watch her fade. The two perfect strangers were alone, the moonlight watching them in breathless silence as a hush engulfed their very existence. A reverence came over him like never before, and tears welled up in his soft blue eyes. Tears for this person, he didn't even know… _

_Suddenly a heavy hand came to rest on his shoulder._

_"Strife."_

_It was Sephiroth…_

_"Y-yessir?" He stammered._

_"She was just a commoner…"_

_"…yessir…I know that sir…" He managed to choke, not taking his eyes off of her. It was his first casualty, the first one caused by him…how could he just pass this innocent girl off as a commoner and forget it as if it were alright? Sephiroth seemed to see this in his eyes._

_He was soft; his Captain could see that, he was tender really. He'd now shown that to the world by watching the girl in her final hours…minutes…her final seconds…that icy defensive wall was shattered and his heart was exposed to the world as if someone had opened the door, taken it out, then held it up and drove a stake through it. Yes, that's how it felt to have blood on your hands, that's how it felt._

"_Pick her up." _

"_E-excuse me?" His eyes lifted to see his instructor Sephiroth pointing down at the dying girl. _

"_You heard me, pick her up, and follow me." With that he turned, coat billowing behind him. _

_Strife did as he was told, he gathered the girl in his arms, trying his best to ignore the blood. His eyes snapped wide and he jumped with surprise as his warm hands touched her bare shoulders—she was ice cold. He felt like he was touching death as he held her closer, absent mindedly hoping his own body heat would warm her, to no avail. The fault was his own. Her innocent blood was on his hands. _

_It was his fault…_

_HIS fault…_

_Hot guilty tears fell unmercifully from his downcast eyes as he started to walk, following his master, and holding the pale, bleeding girl close to him. She was so frail, so fragile, he was afraid she'd shatter if he slipped. He was afraid she'd burst if he held her too tight. But what did it matter? She was dying, and probably would die in the next few minutes, he was well aware of that. Why did he care? Why? None the less he walked and whispered, "I'm sorry…" to the unconscious girl. _

_The girl he didn't even know..._

_The girl he'd never forget…_

---

"Well…?" Storm pried, cocking a brow at the flustered soldier.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but then the blood drained from his face and he became white as a sheet. His stomach lurched painfully and he knew then he wasn't going make it.

"You okay man?" One soldier asked cautiously.

"Whoa, he's not looking too good…"

"Dude, he's gonna barf!"

In a second Strife was gone and the white doors of the cafeteria swung back and forth then finally came to a close. In his absence the cafeteria was filled with howls of whooping laughter.

Storm watched in disbelief as the mystery man disappeared into the Men's Bathroom, one hand clapped over his mouth. She just shook her head in disgrace.

"Okay…" She mumbled turning to Rufus, who simply shrugged.

"Don't mind him." Rufus added, "He's a new one."

"Yeah, I know that." Storm admitted to herself more than anyone. Rufus didn't even hear her.

Storm got lost in a moment of thought…this would be her life from now on. Here among these trappings, trappings of the drab white cafeteria wall, the jeering soldiers, poor trainee Strife, her Mechanic duties…Rufus.

Rufus…there was something about him that made her forget. Forget in a good way! Her life before was behind her, just a distant memories. There was something about him that made her smile, a gentleness that met her eyes, but so upright and collected.

But deep inside…if she looked hard enough she knew she'd find it. She saw the outside Rufus, the one everyone sees. But what was there inside?

"Storm?"

She was snapped back into reality by his voice, "Yes Vice Pre--"

"I told you call me Rufus, please?" He interjected.

Storm grinned and nodded, "Alright then, Rufus."

"I'll show you to your office." He stated, turning and walking off down the hall way.

"Oh alright." Storm said, standing there for a moment. Then she froze in disbelief, "O-office?"

* * *

**!PREVEIW!**

**Chatper Three: ****Unbeknownst T**o Me

Thanks to Rufus Storm now has a job! As he shows her around her new office Rufus remembers seeing her for the first time. In voicing these memories how will Storm react? Read chapter three to find out!


	3. Chapter Three: Unbeknownst To Me

**--Through Torrents of Time--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you for the reveiw magusanubis! Don't harm yourself, here's Chapter Three: Unbeknownst To Me! I hope you enjoy it, I know it's a bit cheesy. The chapter after this though, Home and Heart, keep a look out for! It just happens to be my very favorite so far. Glad everyone's enjoying my story. :) Keep reading and reveiwing!

PS

Sorry I've been slow on updating this story! I'm currently obsessed with Tales of Symphonia and am working on "In the Wake of a Smile" and "Unmasked" (which I actually finished yesterday, going to post that soon!)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unbeknownst To Me**

"Here we are…"

Rufus came to a stop at two giant green, metal, double doors and turned to Storm, just for sake of her reaction to the doors. The doors were partially rusted and the paint was peeling a little bit. To put it simply, she looked skeptical, but smiled for courtesy. Rufus pulled out a card key and swiped it through the box at the side of the door. A green light flashed on the box and there was a sound of something being unlocked. He handed her the key card, "It's all yours."

Storm took it with a curious look on her face, "But I thought you--"

"Said you needed a job interview?" He interrupted, "Well…being the vice president, I have connections."

Storm's eyes widened. Rufus laughed. He thought inside that he'd never been happier in all his life; giving something so someone who had nothing felt insanely wonderful, more so then getting something for himself, he who practically held the world in the palm of his hand.

"Well, go on, open the door!" He urged, pushing her gently towards them.

"Okay…" Storm giggled and then her eyes flashed playfully, "We'll open them together, alright?"

"To…gether?" Rufus blinked and blushed slightly.

"Yes, together!" Storm nodded to him, taking one of the door handles in her hands, "Ready?"

Rufus shrugged and took the other handle of the alternate door in hand, "Alright, I suppose…" inside he felt slightly childish doing something of this sort. But for some reason, it felt like he was breaking the ice so to speak? It was like Storm meant something more by her phrase, 'yes, together'.

"One…" Storm called out.

"Two…" Rufus echoed.

"Three!" They yelled in unison throwing the doors open and stepping inside. Storm was immediately breath-taken at what she saw.

"I…don't believe this…it's…it's…"

The room was absolutely giant. There were tables and tables of spare parts and tools hung up all along the eastern wall. The western wall of the room looked out from her 15th floor workshop. The window was floor to ceiling and took up most of the wall. A giant curtain stretched over it, drawn closed at the moment, but light filtered in through the blinds giving the place a dusty, very lived in sort of feel. But the best part was the section at the back…there were motorcycles by the dozen that needed repairing and shining up. It was a Mechanic's dream. Storm was in tears.

"It's…so…perfect…" she dropped to her knees, still gazing disbelievingly about the vast room shaking her head, "Rufus, you did this for me…?"

He blinked at her and then with a slow smile, nodded, "Yes…I did." It was then he began to wonder why. Was it because compassion actually moved in his life that night just a few nights ago, or was there some…higher purpose…

--

_The night was cold and dark, but that made absolutely no difference to the famous stranger drugging through the grime of the Midgar streets. The only comforts to him were the streetlights that shone down like angels descending to touch this tortured planet. _

_Why was he born into wealth and fame? _

_"I would have been happier here on the streets…" He cursed to heaven, kicking a small pebble. Cars rolled by, splashing through puddles from the previous rain. The Vice President shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head low, also edging well away in fear of getting drenched by a passing car. Heck, if he was splashed, he could sue and put the man in the driver's seat out of his job, make him go bankrupt, it'd be like stealing food off his table, making him suffer just a fraction of things he went through day to day. At times he wished HE were bankrupt, starving, and job-less. That man in the driver's seat had one thing he hadn't…_

_Love. _

_Sure, Rufus Shinra had admiration, but that's never the same thing as love. His father had never really loved him…and his parents had never really loved each other. His mother hated his father and his father hated his mother. He'd used her…used her just to produce someone to inherit ShinRa Inc. when he died. Rufus only remembered his mother just a little…he'd gotten all of his features from her, for sure. His eyes were the same aqua as hers, but would never be as beautiful. His mother's eyes were soft and forgiving, full of compassion and feeling. Still at all times, he remembered the hint of fatigue and exasperation. His mother tried so hard…_

_Her hair was an orange blonde that reached down past her shoulders. It was full and flowing, shining in light. But if you looked closely you could see streaks of grey, not from age, but from overwork. When Rufus was barely a year old he used to play with that silky hair, warping it gently around his tiny hands; he'd never tug. His mother sang to him, bittersweet lullabies that still rang in his head, that mellifluous voice with a slight vibrato that haunted every corner of his memory. Every song had a minor key which made that baby's eyelids fall…how he wished he'd had that luxury for much longer now…When Rufus was just three, his mother demanded divorce and intended to leave. She'd take Rufus with her and away from the hideous man he choked to call father. But this never did happen. His mother was shot in the heart and die; Shot…by his own father._

_Rufus shut his eyes tightly for a moment or so to shut out tears. He loathed his father who'd neglected and ignored him from birth. Bud he'd loved his mother…probably the only person he had ever loved, the only person he would ever love._

_The air was heavy and the scent of the city was damp and putrid. Rufus kept walking. As he walked he stepped on an empty aluminum beer can, this made him stop. He stooped and picked up the crushed can up and stared at it curiously. _

_Used. Empty. Thrown away. Crushed._

_Just a few words that described the beer can. A small nostalgic smile crossed his face as her turned the can over in his hand._

_Used. Empty. Thrown away. Crushed._

_Just a few words that described him._

_He sat the aluminum can on the dirty cement sidewalk and then straightened back up. As he came back up something caught his eye. One street light was dying, flickering and blinking, struggling to shine. But really it wasn't the streetlight that caught his interest, it was the person lying beneath its wavering light. Rufus approached slowly…as he came closer it was clear that it was certainly a girl lying there. A girl…sprawled out under a dying streetlight? He stopped, "What am I doing?" he asked himself aloud._

_Rufus turned and began to talk away. She was just a random girl, lying in the street under a dying light. Who cared about her? No one…She was a stranger, Rufus didn't know her at all, it didn't matter._

_Suddenly the pungent scent of Mako came to his senses…_

_--Used._

_He stopped. Mako was a common scent in Midgar sure, but in the middle of downtown so far from the reactors?_

_--Empty._

_He turned and looked again at the girl beneath the streetlamp. Nothing but thick cloth wraps covered her chest, from her armpits to her belly button. Her shorts were navy blue and torn. The waistline clung to her hips instead and a leather belt kept them up all but barely. Her skin was pale, so pale it was like her blood had run cold. In the winking light it looked nearly translucent…_

_--Thrown Away._

_Rufus took a step, then another step, then another…he now stood over the girl, looking down at her. Her long dark brown hair shadowed her face, her features hidden from his sight. Rufus kneeled and then slowly reached out to touch her. The girl was frigid to his touch, sending a shiver up his spine, but not because she was cold…because he felt he…knew this girl for some weird reason. Carefully he moved her onto his lap and took her into his arms. As he did this her hair fell away from her face and he drew back with a gasp._

_It was the girl who watched from the small notch in the wall…_

_--Crushed…_

_A small dribble of fluorescent green liquid ran from her cracked white lips…_

_"Mako…"_

_She reeked of it, drenched in it! The girl looked in a terrible condition, almost as if she were drunk. There was blood seeping through the bandages around her chest; because he'd picked her up the wound had opened up again. Her broken body couldn't take this much longer he knew, she just couldn't loose more blood, he'd die._

_Rufus came to a conclusion. Gathering her tenderly in his arms he rose slowly to his feet._

_"Hang on…" He murmured as he began to run back to ShinRa Inc._

_Life suddenly had purpose…_

_--_

"Why?"

Rufus blinked and snapped back into reality as his eyes came to rest on Storm.

"I…well um…" he fumbled. Why was he stuttering? Why in the name of Mako did he suddenly feel so nervous?

"You well um, what?" She pried with a slight smile.

Rufus' heart was pounding out of control and he felt his throat contract and restrict his breathing. He gulped down air and his mouth was as dry as the Sandy Badlands out East, "Uh…" He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I…used to watch you from the training platform," He admitted with a lame start, "I always did see you there. Something about that drew me to the night drills, made me actually want to do to observe the squadrons…" he grimaced inwardly at his indirectness.

Storm felt herself turn red and suddenly stiffen, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that…"

NO! He screamed inside. Don't tell her. You can't! You'll never give yourself up, never! All that's ever brought is pain!

"Is that…I love you, Storm."

Rufus wanted to die right there.

Storm almost keeled over from shock. Her mind reeled. The only boys she'd ever heard that from were her brothers and her father! It had never hit her with a force like this. There was an oddly exhilarating tingling feeling that rose up from her feet to the tips of her fingers, a shiver throughout her whole body. She felt hot and cold at the same time and her heart skipped several beats, fluttering away in an inaudible wind.

"You…love me?"

The words made her lips prickle in a pleasant way and for a moment she almost smiled.

What was the point in denying? Rufus thought to himself. But he shook his head, "I-It is irrelevant. I cannot truly LOVE you, for I've only just met you. And…there is no such thing as love at first sight. Surely you don't believe in fantasies such as tha--"

"But I do." Storm interrupted with a wide bright smile, "And also, this isn't first sight, is it, Vice President? You said you watched me, and I watched you. It was curiosity that drove me at first and before long we both acknowledged an intangible, unrequited love, don'tcha think?"

Rufus was speechless. She'd hit the nail right oh the head. A silence surrounded them…until Rufus broke it, clearing his throat, "Then you…return--"

"Your feelings?" Storm paused, folding her hands and looking down shyly at the ground, "I…well…" She took a deep breath, "I'll…get back to you on that…"

Rufus gulped and the color drained from his face. He should have known.

"Please understand, Rufus, I…need time to really think and get settled. I'm all over the place emotionally." Storm added hastily.

"Understandable." Rufus replied, regaining his regal formality. His spirits rose slightly.

"Let's um…spend more time together, alright?" Storm proposed.

Rufus smiled and nodded, "Yes, let's."

With a respectful bow, Rufus excused himself. When Storm heard the doors clang shut and Rufus footsteps patter down the hall and fade she jumped into the air and screamed, "YES! Things are really turning up!" She laughed to herself, "A job, a place to eat, and a potential boyfriend, cute at that…landed all in one day! It's a miracle! Ha ha!" Then it hit her.

"Gee, I need a place to crash…"

* * *

**!PREVEIW!**

**Chapter Four: Home and Heart**

Finally settling in, finally being accepted...Storm's beginning to find her place in life. Finding a home, and maybe even a new father, Storm starts to really feel her life is coming together. Will she ever get back to Rufus about his confession? Read chapter four to find out!


	4. Chapter Four: Home and Heart

**--Through Torrents of Time--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Once again to magnusanubis, I thank you repeatedly for your support! I think I did well on the description in Chapter Three as well, the Flash backs are my favorite...I _try_ to get at least one in each chapter.

Okay, this chapter--Home and Heart, is my FAVORITE chapter (Aside from Chapter Six: Burned Salads and Broken Guns) in the whole story. I hope my readers enjoy it as well!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Home and Heart**

A short while later Storm was off the ShinRa grounds. She'd checked in with a guard and told him to alert Rufus of her leave. She was offered many things along with her job…but it felt good to be outside again. She needed a home, no facilities as such were offered to her there at ShinRa and after the reaction she received from the male soldiers on campus, she didn't exactly feel safe…

Sector 7 was a welcoming place to Storm. Here was Tifa's 7th Heaven, a bar that seemed no longer in business. Everyone window was broken and shone a weak candle light through the cracks. The scent of alcohol rose from the building but of lack of paying customers, it'd become more of a home to those who ran it. A series of shops were also in the area. When this little patch of Midgar was looked on with an orphan's eyes this slum was viewed as if it were Beverly Hills.

"This'll be a good place; I knew I can find a home here." Storm said aloud to herself. With that she began to wander.

The area was silent under the dirty light of midday; Storm's watchful eyes couldn't see anyone through the foggy filter of afternoon reluctance. No one appeared to be out and a silence gripped the area.

"Where to begin…" Storm mused to herself, "How about here?"

Just a few paces away stood the Items Shop. With a wide and eager smile, Storm entered.

--

The shop was rundown and not to mention filthy. In the pale filter of light slanting in through the cracking wooden shutters she stood, cautiously and reverently.

"H-hello?"

It was then she stepped in fully, only to see someone looking at her from the counter not far from where she stood at the entrance.

The person standing behind the counter was a man dressed in a white button down shirt and a brown leather work apron. He was an aged man with kind slate grey eyes reminiscent of the sparkling blue they once were. His hands were strong and firm, Storm observed, powdered with soot and covered with evident blisters and calluses. The man's forearms, which were bare because of his rolled up sleeves, showed threads of silver hair crossing his full muscular limbs. Though he looked old, he had a full head of hair; black with a splash of grey washing over his bangs. Pleased wrinkles creased at the corner of his eyes as he smiled at Storm.

"My, my, such a lovely young woman gracing my meager unworthy shop?" he spoke softly, as if in a memory.

Storm cocked her brow, "Pardon?"

"Oh, forgive me!" The old man chuckled, setting down a rag on the splintery counter he'd been swabbing, "Memories…don't mind miss. Is there something I can help you with?"

Storm offered a small smile to him and approached the counter, "Yes, um…my question might seem odd to you…but uh…I need a home…I have a job at ShinRa but they don't supply me with a room for me to live in."

"Don't we all need a place to call our own, miss?" The man said with a smile and a glimmer in his eye, "Well, if you're to be living here, you ought to know my name. I'm Grec, just Grec. No need to bother with formalities as my last name…"

Storm's eyes lit up, "You…you mean that? Do you really mean that?"

Grec chuckled warmly, "Why of course, miss! Now…I can't keep calling you that, can I? What's your name?"

"Storm!" She chimed, "Storm Torrent. And you can trust me, you really can! I'll even work weekends here, clean up the place, I'll--"

"Whoa, hold on! My goodness…" Grec laughed, resting a warm heavy hand on Storm's thin shoulder, "Yes, I trust you. And I could always use the help around the shop!"

Storm smiled.

"You see…there's something about you…." Grec paused, "Here come sit down and I'll tell you."

Storm grinned and nodded, "Alright, I've no where to get in a hurry." She accepted with a giggle and plopped into a large plush chair next to the fireplace.

--

Grec and Storm visited until nightfall. A blazing fire was lit to chase out the chill creeping into the shop, seeping in though the gaps in the wooden walls. Storm was given a steaming cup of hot coffee, which she sipped slowly while exchanging stories with her new found friend.

Grec had told Storm that he used to have a daughter named Ameena. Unfortunately and quite tragically, she was caught in a cross fire in Sector 3 between the ShinRa Guard and a rebel group from the slums. Ameena died with a bullet lodged in the back of her head, just on her upper neck, her lower cerebellum. Ameena was Grec's only daughter and the only one left in his family for his wife, Lindsay, had died giving birth to Ameena. One thing that had caught his eye about Storm was this; she looked much like his daughter.

Storm was touched by his story and took the reference to his daughter as a wonderful compliment.

"She was beautiful, Ameena was…" Grec said distantly after sipping his coffee a moment, "She looked just like her mother. Lifestream knows I miss Lindsay more than anything…" he only sighed, his eyes sparkling in memory of his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry you lost someone so dear to you…" Storm started, warming her hands on the toasty mug, "But maybe that's why we met each other, ya know? My mom and dad died when I was only two…my five brothers and I roughed it on our own and now…well…they're gone too." She fell silent for a moment or two and then smiled, "But, think of it this way; I've gained a father and you've gained a daughter."

Grec looked near tears and tried not to show it by taking an unusually long tongue and throat burning swig of his coffee.

"Thank you, Storm…" He finally managed to rasp out with a quavering voice, "You are always welcome here."

They spoke until midnight, talking about past experiences, hopes and dreams, silly stories…Storm had even spilled her coffee and as they both stooped to pick up the mug they knocked heads. The old sorrowful house was filled with laughter once more; laughter of a fathered orphan and a befriended, no longer lonely, husband.

--

It was early next morning and the sun was still low. Storm bid farewell to Grec and headed off for her first day on the job.

"This is gonna be a busy day!" She sighed to herself, swinging her arms.

When Storm arrived at ShinRa Inc. She found it quiet. The guards that let her in didn't talk much, nay, at all, and so she carried on unceremoniously to her shop.

The shop was (not surprisingly) locked. And so, using her key card given to her yesterday from Vice President Rufus, she opened the green double doors.

The room was dark, so Storm flicked on the lights. The light was weak but it was all she needed, for because of the lights she could see in plain sight a white box with a card addressed to her.

_To Storm, _

It said.

_Something for your new job. _

_--Rufus _

Storm blinked at the letter and then opened the box. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"New clothes!" She squealed.

Inside was a grey tank top with a giant black ShinRa logo in the center. When she held the top to her chest, she noticed that the end met the edge of her ribs. There was also a pair of dark grey pants that hugged her hips at the so called 'waist line'. A black string hung around the waist line too, tied in a floppy bow at the side. She couldn't help but smile warmly—she changed immediately. They were a perfect fit.

Storm was in absolute shock. She had but one pair of clothes, the ones she wore now. It was near unthinkable having another outfit. She felt blessed, gifted, shined upon by heaven above. She had to thank Rufus, and she knew the perfect way to do it…With a smile she began to clean up the Mech. Shop, dusting, sorting, and sweeping away, singing as she worked.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…How I wonder what you are…"

* * *

**!PREVIEW!**

**Chapter Five: Made Up My Mind**

Things between Storm and Vice President Rufus seem to be circular...running around and around, never getting to the point of anything. They seem to be making no progress, do they not? When Storm goes to thank Rufus for the warm welcome and the new clothes, will they be turning circles again? Or maybe...not.


	5. Chapter Five: Made Up My Mind

**--Through Torrents Of Time--**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

One more chapter up! This is the mushy one...

My readers have finally caught up to me in my writing. I have NOT finished the chapter "Burned Salad and Broken Guns" so, from now on it's going to be slow at updating...

Chapter Six is one of the longest chapters ever, and it's also a very important chapter! So, be patient, and I will update as fast as possible.

Magnusanubis, I thank you again for all your encouragement! I wrote this story over a long span of time, so yes, I think it gets better as I write. In answer to your question--Yes. Our resident blonde hottie will make quite a few apperances in the chapter "Burned Salad and Broken Guns". So be patient, and I'll step on it!

Anyway, enjoy Chapter Five: Made Up My Mind

* * *

**Chapter Five: Made Up My Mind**

"Midnight already…" Rufus groaned, rubbing his temples in a circular pattern, "I've been working since sun up and still it's not done!"

Exasperatedly, the vice-president dropped his pen on his desk with a clatter, "We have enough vehicles just to transport Squadrons Four and Five for the next mission. But then again, we need room to bring Storm and her mechanics equipment…" he ran a hand through his hair, "Why must this be SO complicated?"

Thunk

His head hit the desk, scattering a few papers.

_You'll never amount to anything…_

_You're useless!_

He drew his head up, covering his face with his hands.

"This is ridiculous…" He paused shortly, "What…what am I living for?"

Despair had gripped him before, but nothing like this. He thought back to the talk he'd had with his father previously…only a few hours ago…

--

_Rufus was trembling…he'd been called to his father's office and it was for reasons FAR from getting a promotion._

_The shined and polished mahogany double doors stood like skyscrapers towering over him. Just inside was the President's office, his father was in there…Rufus gulped as two guards opened the doors for him._

_He wanted to run._

_Coward…_

_Slowly, step by step, he entered the room, attempting to look as nonchalant as he could, but his eyes showed his fear._

_President Shinra sat at the other end of the room, hands folded calmly on his desk in front of him. His brown hair was slicked back leaving a severe premise which his blue eyes adopted effortlessly. _

_"Come here, boy." He said, severing the silence with a phrase. _

_Rufus came forward._

_Another painful soundless moment cursed the room as the President drew a wine glass to his lips and drank of the rich liquid within it. He swished it in his mouth a moment, then set it down. _

_"Ah…red wine, Mondovi, 1637 what a fine year…" he mused, "Tell me, Rufus, do you know how wine is made?" _

_Rufus gulped, "N-no sir." He couldn't keep the stutter from his voice. _

_"Wine is made from grapes. The grapes are harvested, collected, gathered into a large tub and then CRUSHED."_

_Rufus jumped._

_"CRUSHED--"_

_He jumped again._

_"—So only the skins and juices remain. Then locked up for years and years, fermenting until they are ready to drink…"_

_President Shinra took another sip, "But…come wine gets sour." His hand came down with a force that could have shattered the base of the wine glass he held in it. A twang sound echoed, shattering the silence of the room instead. Some wine sloched over the edge of the glass. Rufus shook._

_"Wine gets sour due to poor decisions…No consideration of what is to come…"_

_There was a deathly silence again. Rufus' skin crawled. _

_"YOU, boy!" The President yelled, his eyes snapping up to his son, "Are sour wine!" _

_Rufus' mouth fell open and he felt a painful stab to his heart, "F-Fath--" _

_"SIR!" The President roared, rising to his feet, throwing his chair over backward with a crash, "Don't EVER call me father, BOY!"_

_Rufus was silenced._

_"That GIRL is a catalyst for trouble!"_

_"Storm's not--"_

_"You drag in a drunken tramp from the streets, hire her, pay her, and then hand your heart to her on a silver platter!"_

_Rufus went pale, "H-how do you know that?"_

_The President snapped his fingers once, a guard in a black suit and sunglasses stepped forward, and nodded. The guard hit a button on a remote he withdrew from his pocket. A thin screened TV slid down from the ceiling. Rufus gasped at what he saw:_

"I'm trying to say that…is that I love you, Storm."

There was a pause.

"You…love me?"

"I-It is irrelevant…I cannot truly--"

_"Stop, please, stop it…" Rufus begged through clenched teeth. The President waved his hand dismissively and the guard backed away after pushing the button again. The television retracted back into the ceiling. The room was still, Rufus bit his lip to hold back hot tears of humiliation. _

_"You choose poorly. You should have known better!"_

_Rufus said nothing._

_"You'll never amount to anything!"_

_Rufus gulped and winced as the words hit him at full force. A single scalding tear escaped him. _

_"There are security cameras in EVERY room. Save it to memory, if you even have one. Gah, you're useless!"_

_'Don't run.' Rufus thought to himself, balling his hands into fists, 'Don't run, don't show him your weakness, don't show him how much you're hurting.' His face went blank, suddenly void of emotion. He found it easy to slip into this shell, this empty avatar he used so often._

_It was quiet once more._

_"Get out of my sight." The President growled._

_Rufus obliged. _

--

"I only did what I thought was right…" Rufus sighed, "No, I'm lying to myself…" Rufus straightened up, leaned back in his chair, and considered this for a moment. His conclusion was dizzying, "I followed my heart…"

By chance, his eyes touched briefly on the door the moment a small piece of paper slid underneath it. He blinked at it before getting up to retrieve it.

"Meet me at my workshop now—Storm." He read aloud. Rufus blushed instantaneously, "Now?"

--

A few minutes later Rufus found himself at the door of Storm's Mechanic's Shop. He drew his hand up to knock on the door

_'That GIRL is a catalyst for trouble!'_

Rufus hesitated, and then stopped completely, "I have to get focused…I have to forget…her…"

He turned to walks away. Behind him he heard the door creak open.

"Rufus?"

It was Storm's voice. Rufus went rigid; maybe he wasn't supposed to forget her. Taking a moment to collect himself, he relaxed and turned to face her, "You…wanted to see me?"

Storm grinned, "Yep! Come on in!"

Rufus shook his head and grabbed Storm's wrist yanking her out of the door way. Storm gave him a shocked look as she accidentally tripped and fell against him, his arms unconsciously folding against her. Both blushed.

"What're you--"

"There's a security camera in your shop. You have to break it. Ask someone to come and fix it later on and the staff won't suspect a thing." Rufus interrupted her.

Storm could hear Rufus' heart pounding in her head, She gulped, "A-alright…"

They stood there for a moment. The moment extended…

Rufus was so warm, thought Storm. It felt good to be held like that, her head resting against his chest, the rise and fall as he took nice even breaths.

Storm couldn't feel it, but Rufus was hot. He'd never held Storm when she was conscious, it was incredible what a difference that made. His hands went loose, releasing tension, the felt her silky hair, the gentle curve of her back, her soft skin…he let go.

Storm backed up a step and smiled slightly. Still pink in the face she turned and walked into her ship.

It didn't take her long to locate the camera. As she walked, it didn't move, the guard must have fallen asleep but just in case he wasn't, she approached it from the side. Climbing up on a counter she loosened a screw on the camera. It fell out and into the palm on her hand. The camera pitched forward and she heard something snap. The red light that signaled it was on, fell dark as the camera hung there, Storm smiled.

Tossing the screw up and down in her hand she returned to Rufus, standing outside the shop.

"All clear." She said, showing him the screw.

Rufus nodded and went into Storm's workshop after her.

--

The doors shut behind him. Storm's workshop was dimly lit. One or two bare bulb light hung from the ceiling. Even in the low artificial light, Rufus noticed that the room had been cleaned, parts had been sorted, the nooks and crannies dusted. Storm smiled around at her handiwork.

"Well? Whatcha think?"

Rufus smiled, "You are an efficient and hard worker!" he praised. Suddenly he noticed that Storm was wearing the clothes he'd given her and his smile widened, "I like your outfit."

Storm giggled.

Quickly, Rufus snuck a glance at his watch. It was 2:09 in the morning. He suppressed a yawn but Storm saw it.

"Look, I know it's late, but there's something I have to tell you. I mean…really have to tell you…it's important."

Rufus blinked, "Yes?"

Storm's heart began to pound like a war drum. In an instant she felt like she had the flu. Burning up, and with a parched throat, the phrase just slid out of her mouth, "Rufus, I love you too…"

Rufus blinked again. He almost said, 'What?' out loud, but he didn't. Funny, that wasn't so bad…and yet, suddenly the wonderful revelation came to him like a roaring, rushing wind.

Storm watched him blush and felt herself mirror him. With a gulp she asked uncertainly, "…w-well…? You're…just going to uh…stand there like that? Oh I'm so stupid…"

Rufus snapped back to his senses and shook his head furiously, "No! No, no, you aren't stupid at all!" Rufus' voice fell short as he saw Storm turn away from him.

"Storm, look at me!" he blurted out, sounding more desperate than he meant it to, "Storm, please look at me!"

Storm turned back around slowly, and lifted her navy blue eyes to meet his aqua ones and felt her throat shut off her supply of air.

Rufus reached out and put his hands around Storm's arms, the place just below her shoulders, and felt her tremble. For a moment he just stared at her…she was so beautiful…he felt himself start to shake, he felt like he was on fire, and then he could bear it no longer. He leaned down, closer to her, now forehead to forehead and whispered softly and intimately, "Storm…I love you."

Then, he kissed her.

It was a beautiful kiss, starting small and shakily, uncertainly even. But before long both lovers relaxed and the kiss blossomed, like a flower at daybreak, showing fully just how much they cared. Rufus released his nervous hold on Storm's arms and slowly eased his arms around her waist as she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer. The kiss lasted a long time, both of them lost in the moment. And when that one ended, Storm pulled Rufus back to her for more.

Storm closed her eyes and let it go. Her emotions ran wild, just enjoying his touch, his presence, everything about him. Her surroundings disappeared, the floor below her dropped out, she felt weightless, and she was floating. Rufus wouldn't let her go; she wouldn't let him stop either. When he pulled back she kept her eyes closed and said in no more of a whisper, "Don't stop…"

Rufus stood speechless, and red in the face. So, he didn't stop, once more, he leaned down, kissing her gently, feeling for the third time everything she had to offer in just one second.

The stars sparkled, the moon shone, and the night drew to a quiet close.

--

Rufus lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. His lips tingled with the aftertaste of her kiss, her words ringing in his head.

"She loves me…" he said aloud, into the darkness, resting a hand on his bare chest only to feel his heart pounding out of his ribcage, "I still have an adrenaline rush…my heart's pounding so hard…" he heaved a nostalgic sigh, "Oh, she loves me…"

Storm was the most perfect girl he'd ever met. She was incredible in every way! Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her lips…everything had an amazing angelic perfection. What was more was, she saw past his money. Girls before her were never after him, they were after his wealth or his position. There were times when he felt like a walking dollar sign. But Storm loved him, not his money! Rufus sighed, tossing and turning the rest of the night in giddy joy. Only a fool would sleep and waste seconds thinking about a moment such as Storm had given him.

--

Storm slept peacefully, awaiting the dawn of a new day, dreaming wonderful dreams of nothing but that whom she loved…Rufus.

* * *

**!PREVIEW!**

**Chapter Six: Burned Salad and Broken Guns**

Rufus and Storm FINALLY confessed their feelings for one another. Butwill it beenough? Life comes fast at the new lovers, throwing each into ridiculous situations.Storm gets her first real job and goes offsite and far away from Rufus and ShinRa Inc. What'll happen when she's out roughing it with the SOLDIER Squadrons? Find out in Chapter Six!


End file.
